interview Hikaru Akira
by Shmi
Summary: Il s'agit d'une interview pour le site Hikaru no Go World. Rien de très sérieux la fic pas le site LOL


**_Source_** : Hikaru no go

**_Genre_**: interview

**_Auteur_** : Shmi

**_Disclaimer_**: Même si je le voudrai bien les perso ne sont pas à moi. Dommage…

**_Note_** : 1°) Le _je_ n'est pas moi. Le texte est à la première personne parce que je trouvais cela plus sympathique pour une interview. Il s'agit d'une jeune journaliste du Go Weekly venu interviewé nos deux joueurs préférés.

2°) J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai glissé une pointe, minuscule la pointe hein, de shonen-aï. Je me suis dit que les yaoistes fans de leurs couple (comme moua) ne devaient pas être les seules à ce posaient des questions. Donc la journaliste aussi.

3°) ben euh …y'en a pas donc BONNE LECTURE!

Il s'agit d'une interview écrite pour le site Si ça vous dit de lire les autre allez faire un tour sur le site.

* * *

_A quelques jours de la Coupe Hokuto qui verra s'affronter la Chine, le Japon et la Corée, le Go Weekly part à la rencontre des représentants Japonais. _

_Dans le numéro précédent je faisais le rencontre de Kurata-sensei (7ème dan) et vous faisez découvrir ses deux passions, la première pour le Go bien sûr, et la seconde pour la bonne cuisine en fin gourmet qu'il est._

_La semaine prochaine je me rendrais dans le Kansaï à fin de rencontrer Kiyoharu Yashiro (shodan) jeune talent de 15 ans à l'avenir prometteur et surtout troisième membre de notre équipe nationale. _

_Mais aujourd'hui, je vais à la rencontre de vos deux jeunes joueurs préférer à savoir Toya Akira (3ème dan) et Shindo Hikaru (shodan). Les deux champions ont eu l'amabilité de bien vouloir me recevoir ensemble, dans le salon de Go de Toya-senseï, pour parler de leur parcours, de leur devenir et surtout de leurs états d'esprit à la veille de ce grand tournoi international. _

**Messieurs, tout d'abord je voulais vous remercier d'avoir accepter cette rencontre afin que nos lecteurs vous connaissent un peu mieux.**

Toya Akira : Mais c'est tout naturel. Il en va de notre devoir de professionnel de contribuer à faire connaître le go à tous les passionnés.

Shindo Hikaru : _(hochant de la tête pour confirmer)_ Oui c'est tout à fait ça. En plus on est content que vous vous intéressiez à nous.

T. A. : Enfin surtout au go … _(regard noir de Shindo-san vers Toya-san)_

**Bien commençons en douceur. Il n'est pas rare que dans l'interview de l'un on parle quasi obligatoirement de l'autre. Es-ce que cela vous gène ?**

T. A. : Non pas particulièrement.

S. H. : Pas du tout même.

**On dit que depuis que vous vous êtes rencontrés vous n'avez cessé de vous poursuivre. Racontez nous cette première rencontre, quand était ce?**

S. H. : Euh… Et bien ça va faire 4 ans je crois.

T. A. : Oui c'est bien cela. Juste avant notre entré au collège.

**Comment cela c'est il passé?**

S. H. : Je suis rentré par hasard dans le salon de go de Toya Koya à la recherche d'un adversaire contre lequel jouer et j'ai rencontré Toya enfin… _Akira._

T. A.: Oui j'étais en train de recréer une partie lorsqu'un enfant de mon âge m'a demandé de jouer contre lui.

**Et vous avez gagné ?**

T. A.: Non

S. H. : … _(semble tout à coup gêné)_

**Vous avez vraiment gagné cette première partie Shindo-san ?**

S. H. :Oui, mais changeons de sujet voulez vous.

**Bien … euh donc dés votre plus jeune âge vous vous passionnés pour le go, mais comment c'est passé votre enfance? Shindo-san ?**

S.H. : Et bien, plus jeune je ne m'intéressais pas au go. Je préférais aller au cinéma avec des copains, jouer au foot au parc, aller aux arcades de jeux, au bowling faire des trucs d'enfants quoi ! Faut dire je me suis mis vraiment tard au go… Si je n'avais pas trouvé ce vieux goban dans la remise de mon grand-père…

**Voulez dire que toute votre carrière c'est joué lorsque vous avez trouvé ce vieux goban?**

S. H. : Oui… Mais aussi en trouvant Akira. J'ai eu deux rencontres décisives dans ma vie, mon maître et Akira.

**C'est mignon !**

S. H. : Mais c'est pas censé l'être ! C'est juste … la vérité. _(rougis)_

**Bien, et vous Toya-san grandir aux côtés de quelque comme l'ex Meijin n'a pas du être facile? **

T. A. : Non pourquoi dites vous cela ? Mon père est comme tous les autres, pas plus strict ou plus sévère que n'importe qui d'autre. Maintenant il est vrai que dès mon plus jeune âge je jouais au go donc du coup je n'ai jamais fait grand-chose d'autre. Je ne sortais quasiment jamais avec des amis comme _Hikaru_, je passais tous mes après midi à apprendre les rudiments du go aux côtés de mon père.

**Es ce que cela ne vous a pas trop déranger ?**

T. A. : Non pas spécialement, le go est ma passion.

**C'est tout à votre honneur. Parlons un peu maintenant de votre parcours respectif. Si j'ai bien compris vous vous êtes rencontrés avant d'aller au collège? Avez- vous été au même collège? Comment c'est passé votre scolarité, continuez vous au lycée?**

T. A. : Non, j'ai poursuivis mes études au collège Kaïo et Hikaru au collège Hazé. J'avais d'assez bonnes notes ce qui va me permettre de continuer au lycée.

S. H. : Quant à moi, j'ai jamais été brillant au collège, on peut même dire complètement nul ! Donc du coup j'ai laissé tomber les études pour me consacrer entièrement au go, j'irais pas eu lycée.

**Dans vos collèges vous faisiez partie du club de go?**

S. H. : Oui même si à Hazé le club était tout petit. En fait il avait été créé par un sempaï et quand il m'a recruté on était en tout et pour tout deux membres _(rires)._ Il a fallu aller chercher un joueur pour pouvoir jouer au tournoi des collèges. Et pour la petite histoire il faut savoir que l'année d'avant alors que je n'était pas encore collégien, j'avais déjà rencontré le fondateur du club lors de la fête du collège et poussé par un de ses amis on s'était inscrit au tournois du collège Kaïo et on a même gagné ! _(rire)_ Mais on s'est fait attraper parce que je n'étais pas encore collégien et on a été disqualifié. C'est là que j'ai revu Akira.

T. A. : Oui moi aussi je faisais parti du club de go de mon collège même si au départ je ne voulais pas trop. Mais en revoyant Hikaru au tournoi de Kaio j'ai voulu m'y inscrire pour pouvoir jouer contre lui l'année suivante lors du tournoi. C'était en première année.

**Les années suivantes vous vous êtes aussi affrontés?**

T. A. : Non je suis passé pro après ma victoire contre Hikaru lors de ce tournoi.

S. H. : Et moi je suis passé inseï peu de temps après. Du coup je n'ai plus eu le droit de participer au tournoi amateur.

**Shindo-san** **comment cela c'est il passé lorsque vous étiez inseï ? **

S. H. : J'avoue qu'au début c'était plus dur que ce que j'avais pensé. Je stagnais au fond du classement de la classe 2, et puis il y a eu comme un déclic, j'ai fini par enchaîné les victoires pour me retrouvé dans la classe 1. J'ai beaucoup aimé être inseï, je me suis fais de très bon amis, qui pour une fois comprenaient ma passion et avec qui on pouvait discuter go sans pour autant passer pour un extraterrestre. Vous rigolez, mais je peux vous jurer que quant vous parler de go à quelqu'un qui ne pratique pas et bien il vous regarde avec des yeux ahuris en train de se demander de quelle planète vous venez. _(rire)_

**Je vous crois Shindo-san, je vous crois. Et vous Toya-san cela ne vous a pas trop manqué de ne pas être inseï ?**

T. A. : Pas vraiment, mais en entendant Hikaru en parler j'avoue de cela n'aurait pas était mal.

**Et puis vous êtes passé pro…**

S. H. : En fait il n'y a que moi à avoir suivit le déroulement logique pour passer pro. Le plus simple est d'avoir à la base un bon niveau amateur, ce qui vous permet d'entrer chez les inseïs. Après vous avez un examen pour passer pro, auquel seul les membres de la classe 1 peuvent participer, ainsi que certains amateurs venus passer le concours en candidats libres. Mais seul les 3 premiers sont admis en tant que pro. Mais bien entendu Akira n'a pas fait comme tout le monde, lui est passé pro directement sans jamais devenir inseï.

T. A. : Que veux-tu certaines personnes sont plus douées que toi _(sourire ironique)_

S. H. : Ngnanana… C'est ça oui, ce qui faut pas entendre…Chuis aussi doué que toi

T. A. : Mais bien sur ! Rappelle moi la dernière fois que tu as gagné contre moi.

S. H. : Oh ça va hein! C'est pas parce que je te bats pas que je suis pas aussi doué que toi! Et puis je te prends quand tu veux !

T. A. : Ne prend pas tes rêves pour des réalités, tu pourras jouer autant de fois que tu voudras jamais tu ne me battras.

_Bizarrement les clients du club de go étaient en train de s'échapper sans que j'en comprenne vraiment le sens._

**Euh messieurs… Et si nous continuions l'interview ?**

T. A. : Ah oui excusez nous

**Bien alors parlons d'autre chose. Il y a quelques années est apparu un mystérieux joueur de go sur internet. Que pensez vous de l'énigmatique Saï?**

T. A. : J'ai joué une seule fois contre lui, il était très fort. Mais bizarrement il m'a fait pensé à quelqu'un d'autre…

S. H. : _(s'empressant de répondre)_ Quant à moi j'ai seulement eu l'occasion de voir une de ces partie sur internet.

T. A. : Tu ne me l'as jamais dit

S. H. : Ah bon ? T'es sûr ?

T. A. : Contre qui jouait il ?

S. H. : Je crois que c'était un américain.

T. A. : Comment ce fait il que tu ne m'en ai jamais parlé ?

S. H. : Tu sais je ne te raconte pas toute me vie…et puis à quoi ça pourrait bien te servir de savoir que je l'ai vu joué!

_S'entant encore une fois qu'une dispute risquait d'éclater je préfère changer de sujet._

**Bien messieurs à quelques jours de la Coupe Hokuto comment vous sentez ? Stressé? Anxieux?**

S. H. : Peu être un peu tout à la fois. Un peu stressé parce que les plus grands professionnels de Go Japonais vont nous regarder, un peu anxieux parce qu'on va jouer contre les futurs talents Coréens et Chinois, mais je suis surtout très excité à l'idée de les affronter. J'ai hâte d'y être!

T. A. : Ce que veux dire Hikaru c'est que nous avons une bonne équipe. Yashiro, qui n'a pas pu être là aujourd'hui, est un joueur très doué aux tactiques plutôt originales et Hikaru, ici présent, peu quant il le veut bien se montrer un joueur redoutable. Il a le don de rattraper le pire de ses coups pour en faire un coup au final admirable…

S. H. : Oh ! T'arrête de me descendre oui !

T. A. : Si tu avais un peu écouté ce que je viens de dire, tu aurais entendu que je te complimentais ! Mais comme toujours tu es dans la lune.

S. H. : Mais c'est faux, je suis pas dans la lune ! Je t'écoutais et justement ce que j'ai entendu avais plutôt l'air d'être des reproches!

**Euh… et donc, vous êtes plutôt confiant ? **

Tous les deux : Oui !

T. A. : On s'entraîne d'ailleurs pour ça.

**Ah oui vous vous entraînaient ensemble? Donc finalement vous avez mis votre rivalité de côté.**

T. A. : Pour la bonne cause, oui.

S. H. : TOYA…enfin _Akira_…nous a invité chez lui pour nous entraîner en vue de la Coupe. Même Kurata senseï est venu s'entraîner avec nous. Mais ne vous en faite pas nous sommes toujours rivaux.

T. A. : Oh que oui!

**Savez vous que de nombreux professionnels japonais, comme Kurata 7ème dan ou Ogata 9ème dan, vous considèrent comme les futurs étoiles du Go japonais ? Où vous voyez vous dans 10 ans ?**

T. A. : J'en suis très honoré et j'espère me monter à la hauteur de leurs espérances. Quant à savoir où je serais dans 10 ans, et bien je n'en sais rien, mais très certainement en train de jouer au go assis derrière un goban. Hikaru en face de moi, peut être.

S. H. : Bien sûr que je serai en face de toi. Dans 10 ans on régnera sur le sommet du go! Personne ne pourra nous battre, et je t'aurais enfin vaincu dans une partie officielle. Moi et seulement moi. Et puis de tout façons à par moi qui arriverai à te supporter!

T. A. : Parle pour toi! Mais je serais ravi de te suivre dans ton rêve du futur.

**Maintenant parlons un peu de votre vie privée. Des petites amies?**

T. A. : _(rougissant)_ Non, vous savez le go ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour ce genre de chose.

S. H. : _(rougissant également)_ C'est vrai, qu'on a pas le temps. Le seul endroit où l'on pourrait espérer rencontrer quelqu'un c'est à l'institut, mais malheureusement pour nous la plus part des joueurs sont des hommes.

**Eh oui … à ce sujet… euh …certains se demandent si en fait vous ne seriez pas … ensemble ?**

T. A. : Ensemble ?

**Eh… en couple ?**

Tous les deux : _(après quelque minutes de flottement)_ NON MAIS CA VA LA TETE!

S. H. : Faut être débile pour imaginer ça!

T. A : Mais qu'est ce qui à bien pu vous faire croire un truc pareil !

**Ben vous êtes toujours ensemble!**

S. H. : Mais c'est pas un raison ça !

T. A. : Tout ça c'est ta faute ! Si tu ne criais pas à tout bout de champ que tu veux me rattraper, qu'on est rivaux et je ne sais quoi d'autre, ils se feraient moins d'idées tordues !

S. H. : Ah parce que c'est ma faute! Tu n'as jamais démenti quand je disais que j'étais ton rival. Et si je me souviens bien toi aussi tu me poursuivais. Et puis t'as qu'à moins ressembler à une fille, ça porterai moins à confusion.

T. A. : Mon apparence n'a rien à voir. Si tu me collais moins. Toujours à vouloir jouer avec moi

S. H. : Parce que ça te satisferais toi de jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre? Parce que moi et bien c'est NON !

T. A. : Moi non plus c'est NON. Y'a qu'avec toi que j'apprécie de jouer.

**Euh calmez vous, ce n'était qu'une question vous savez.**

S. H. : Oh et puis vous taisez vous. Vous en avez de ces questions avec des sous entendu minables. On a vraiment l'air d'être ensemble. On peut pas se supporter…

T. A. : On n'arrête pas de se chamailler. On ne peut pas faire une partie sans se crier dessus!

**Pourtant vous vous rechercher mutuellement, vous l'avez dit vous même?**

S. H. : Pour le GO seulement pour le GO!

T. A. : C'est bien compris, je vous interdis de mettre une idiotie pareil dans votre article!

S. H. : Pour une fois on est d'accord. Même si c'est à cause de toi qu'on nous prend pour des gays.

T. A. : Ah cause de moi…. Ne me fait pas redire ce que j'ai déjà dit…

_Bizarrement une fois de plus tous les clients du salon de go s'éloignent des deux professionnels. Je crois que je vais en faire autant avant de me recevoir quelque chose sur la tête pour les avoir déranger dans leurs sacro-sainte disputes. Finalement je n'aurais pas eu le temps de leurs poser ma dernière question, à savoir : "Vous disputez vous toujours autant ?". Mais de toutes façons j'ai la réponse à ma question, elle semble claire ! En interrogeant d'autres clients du club j'ai appris que leurs disputes étaient quasi quotidiennes comme si ils leurs fallaient cette altercation pour pouvoir dormir paisiblement._

_En conclusion mes chers lecteurs, je vous dirais que non seulement nos champions pour la Coupe Hokuto s'entendent bien, mais que les rivaux qu'ils étaient, ont fini par s'apprécier énormément. On peut même dire que de pires ennemis ils sont devenus "meilleurs ennemis". Alors pour quoi ne pas dire carrément meilleurs amis me direz vous? Et bien tout simplement parce que je ne veux pas subir la colère simultanée de Toya Akira et Shindo Hikaru (rire). _

_En attendant souhaitons leur une grande réussite lors de la Coupe Hokuto._


End file.
